<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>你是我的猎物—绑架 by xiebuzhou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818592">你是我的猎物—绑架</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiebuzhou/pseuds/xiebuzhou'>xiebuzhou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>你是我的猎物 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psychopath Diary (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiebuzhou/pseuds/xiebuzhou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ooc是我的<br/>雷点：绑架<br/>*十八岁右上角*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>徐仁宇/陆东植</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>你是我的猎物 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>你是我的猎物—绑架</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“怎么这么倒霉？”东植昨天刚把雨伞借给美珠，今天还没来得及还，就下雨了。</p><p>这雨来的又急又猛，现在冲出去肯定会被淋成落汤鸡。东植在公司门口正惆怅怎么回家。</p><p>“嘀嘀——”车窗被里面的人摇下来，“徐理事！”东植朝徐仁宇打了声招呼，又怕没有听见，挥了挥手中的公文包。</p><p>徐理事是个很照顾后辈的上司，经常跨部门来给东植指导工作，是公司里为数不多和东植有交往的人了。</p><p>“没带伞吗？”徐理事转过头问，“上车吧，送你回家。”</p><p>“谢谢前辈！”</p><p>东植站的地方离车门还有几米距离，雨下得又大，西装外套被自己借给穿着单薄的女同事了，雨滴浸润了白色的衬衫，顺着流到紧贴腰线的西裤上，深灰色的西裤被雨水染成了黑色，隐隐约约勾勒出挺翘的曲线。</p><p>徐仁宇只是抬眼轻轻一瞟便转过头准备发动车了，“打开车抽，里面有热牛奶。”他扬了扬下巴，示意东植打开。</p><p>“不，不用了，前辈”东植面对徐仁宇总是有一丝丝说不出来的害怕，虽然前辈平时很友善，也不板着个脸。</p><p>“会感冒的，喝点对身体好”</p><p>见拗不过徐仁宇，东植只好开了瓶盖，味道甜甜的。</p><p>“谢谢。”小声地道谢，东植怕打扰到前辈开车。</p><p>听着车窗外面雨滴轻拍，东植慢慢地有了困意。</p><p>“猎物是不会逃出追捕者的手心。”徐仁宇看着睡着的陆东植，就像狼看上觊觎已久的鹿。</p><p>车停下了，徐仁宇双手抱起东植，一只手托着脖子，另一只手兜住屁股，手感不错，他心情不错地挑挑眉。</p><p>脑袋有点疼，东植睁开眼睛准备揉揉太阳穴，手腕传来的束缚感让他有些短路，自己这是在哪？记得徐理事好像接自己回家，然后喝牛奶，然后……牛奶有问题吗？</p><p>“醒了？”徐仁宇已经换了一套衣服，黑色的睡袍松松垮垮地披在身上，依稀可见里面只穿了内裤。</p><p>“前辈？”东植还是没有搞清眼前地状况。</p><p>“每次你叫前辈，”徐仁宇顿了顿，慢慢拉开东植身上的薄被，“我这里就硬的要命。”</p><p>东植瞪大了眼睛，昔日对他照顾有加的前辈的内裤肿胀着，在他面前站着。</p><p>看着东植还是一副人畜无害地眨眨眼睛，徐仁宇伸手掐住他的下巴，“你知道我等了多久吗？”</p><p>没等到东植回答，徐仁宇坐到他身边，低头吻上他的嘴唇，东植还在大脑死机中，任由陌生的舌头在自己嘴里掠夺，直到它舔上自己敏感的上颚，东植才下意识地哼出声。</p><p> </p><p>四肢都被铁链绑得紧紧的，东植没有地方逃。</p><p>“真可爱啊”徐仁宇松开了他的下巴，发出一声叹息，按了一旁的某个按钮，床竖直起来。</p><p>他出去了，陆东植不死心地活动了自己的脚腕，这样吊着不是很难受，但是金属直接接触皮肤让他感觉很奇怪。</p><p>“我看得到哦”徐仁宇的声音从身后传来，东植无法转头向后看。</p><p>徐仁宇又进来了，手里拿着什么。东植总觉得那是什么不好的东西。</p><p>“想知道这是什么吗？”徐仁宇晃了晃手中的瓶子，“你等会就知道了。”</p><p>屁股间突然迎来一阵凉意，东植瞪大了眼睛，“徐仁宇！”</p><p>连前辈都不叫了，居然直呼自己的名字，徐仁宇没有搭理东植的喊叫，继续用手指拨弄臀瓣里那处隐秘的后穴。</p><p>乳白的膏状体接触到温热的肌肤有些融化了，湿滑的触觉更利于徐仁宇开拓。</p><p>“拿出去！”东植扭着腰想要躲开徐仁宇作怪的手。</p><p>“别动！”徐仁宇另一只手狠狠地掐了掐东植的乳头，越敏感的地方越能感受到痛。</p><p>“前辈，疼。”东植被疼得流出了眼泪，只好服软。</p><p>在后穴逐渐深入的手指好像碰到了某个地方，陌生的感觉对东植来说夹杂着一种奇异的爽。</p><p>徐仁宇感觉差不多了，把手指拔出，换上自己硬的阴茎。</p><p>“嗯，轻，轻点。”东植下意识地说出自己的感觉，软糯的语气还带了一股子泪腔。</p><p>被掐的乳尖明显比另一边更红，徐仁宇半眯着眼睛，伸出舌头舔弄着男人滑嫩的肌肤，腰也缓慢而有力地上挺，重重地撞向后穴洞口地软肉。</p><p>“前辈，太，太重了”东植被徐仁宇有力地挺腰顶得向后躲，可是身后就是床，“嗯，前辈，脚疼”</p><p>徐仁宇看着绑紧的脚腕被铁链蹭得有些红了。轻轻叹了一口气，徐仁宇抽出自己的阴茎，弯下腰解开了东植的双脚。</p><p>徐仁宇有些生气地捏了捏东植的屁股。</p><p>“前辈，想要”，徐仁宇有些想笑，自己跟这小东西计较什么。</p><p>粗长的阴茎用力地顶了顶粘腻的后穴，膏体已经完全化了，顺着还没完全插进去的阴茎滴下去。</p><p>东植的后穴又滑又热，紧紧地咬住徐仁宇的阴茎。</p><p>“真想把你操死在这。”徐仁宇凑到东植的耳边，一下一下轻咬着他的耳垂。</p><p>东植快被现在的快感淹没了，泪珠挂在红红的眼眶边，眼睛没有焦距地看着徐仁宇。</p><p>东植被操的失神，浑身赤裸，臀尖被撞得发红，东植的双腿挂在徐仁宇的腰间。</p><p>东植已经射了两次了，乳白色的精液附在徐仁宇精瘦的腰部，果然晨跑3km的人体力和自己就是不一样，东植脑袋昏昏地想着。</p><p>阴茎还在狠狠地操干着后穴，徐仁宇温柔地看着闭上眼睛的东植，他的脖子后仰，肌肤被绷得紧紧的，东植又要高潮了。</p><p>东植的阴茎射不出什么了，颤颤巍巍的射出了几滴淡黄的液体。</p><p>都被操得失禁了真可怜，看来要好好让他锻炼了。徐仁宇一手捏着东植的屁股肉，阴茎加快了速度</p><p>“嗯，别”东植哼哼唧唧地，被操的没什么意识了。</p><p>徐仁宇终于射了，阴茎仍然留在东植的后穴，他静静地看着不知道是睡着还是昏过去的东植。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>